chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
CHDK firmware usage/AllBest (obsolete)
Preliminary Scratchpad for creating a comprehensive Firmware Usage page for the AllBest Build. Below is a copy of the original automatic translation that we have to go on so far. You can use this as topic sections and hints on how to expound on or better translate what we know so far. Please try to follow some of the section header and formatting conventions as used on the original Firmware Usage page. But I don't think that putting screenshots of the various menus alongside is the best solution this time. If screenshots are included it might be best just to place them above each section. This way any lengthy text won't get squashed into a narrow column (my 2-cents on the issue). (The main formatting has been completed. This will alleviate any "editor collisions" if you only select one small portion at a time to edit instead of the full page.) ---- AllBest's Build =Extra Photo Operations= :In this menu, you can set the parameters for the list of additional photographic operations. Override shutter speed value ::User-value extracts reinstalled. Together with the following item in the menu - ::Value factor ::Makes the final shutter speed as the product of "Value factor" x "Override shutter speed value" "Value factor" in relation to shutter speed can be chosen from the following set of values: 0.00001, 1/10000, 1/1000, 1/100, 1/10, 1, 10, 100 Override aperture value ::This option allows custom setting of F/Stop values. You can set any AV value from the lowest possible, with 1/3 Ev steps and a maximum shift of 5EV. This method was chosen to ensure compatibility, as available aperture values of different camera models may vary. In any case, if this option is set the on-screen display (OSD) of this setting will be reflected on the display, (accordance with the characteristics of the particular camera model). (from here on needs clarification) AllBest recommends to also observe Av value for the list of additional values. Once made a shot, you can actually see the Av value was set (likely). That means, for example, when trying to establish the diaphragm in 13, and, apparently, Canon says 13, but, while we see the list App. values that Av = 11. Yes, and subsequent analysis histogram shows that the 13 somehow not a… “Override of apperture of value” (another auto translation) This parameter makes it possible to realize the user installation of the value of the diaphragm number. The possibility to establish any value of AV is allowed , beginning from the smallest possible on this camera, with a step of 1/3 Ev and the maximum shift into 5Ev. This method of sorting for the guarantee with the forest of compatability is selected, since. the specific values of aperture on the different models of cameras can differ. In any event, if this parameter is established, information about this fact will be reflected on the display in accordance with the special features of this camera. I recommend to observe also the value Av in the list of complements. Photograph is after made, here it is possible to see the actually rating value of diaphragm (most likely). I.e., for example, if we attempt to establish diaphragm into 13, and, like, with the standard means Of canon he writes that, it is said, 13, but, in this case, we see in the list of add. values, that Av=11. Yes even the subsequent analysis of histogram shows that with 13-tyu somehow was not formed… Override ISO value ::Setting arbitrary ISO values. ISO Makes expand interval, above all, its lower boundary. Lower ISO, at least, are working at a610-a620, a710is and s2. At 630-640 there are arbitrary ISO. On the other chamber situation is not clear :Override ISO of value (huh? have to clarify this, working on it) ::The installation of arbitrary values ISO. It makes it possible to enlarge interval ISO, first of all, its lower boundary. Lowered ISO, at least, work on a610-a620 and s2. To 630-640 is possible the installation of arbitrary ISO. With other cameras the situation is not thus far clear :::Value factor Has the same meaning as above for "Override Shutter Speed Value". Range: 1, 10, 100 Override subject dist.value" :: Custom setting for focus distance (in millimeters). Only works when camera is used in Manual Focusing mode. :::"Value factor (mm) ::::Multiplier for the above values. Has values 1, 10, 100, 1000. All of this is in millimeters. (Translation from AllBest's original info: Call attention to that the facility operates only on the mode of manual focus. There is a view that this way to use manual focus several convenient than through standard slider with incomprehensible behavior Test results show that for small distances (macro range) and perform substantial shifts for at least 1 cm on the average not less than 5 cm, if you wish, you can make more accurate verification) :::Value of factor (mm) ::::Coefficient for the value pointed out above. Have values 1, 10, 100, 1000. All this in the millimeters. :Installing all of the above parameters is a consequence of the information reflected in the display. In the case of extracts-to focus displays installed (custom) value extracts, and then (after focus) - Made recalculation of the established property case. :Monitoring. If you convert this amount steadily during the shooting, it is possible to draw the attention that, for example, an extract of 1/13, which is displayed on the display Canon standard way is not always the same 1/13. There may be slight variations in the least digits :It should draw attention to that with the installation of custom settings via CHDK, camera does not produce recalculation of the exposition. Therefore, for correction should be given to the importance Overexposure value from the list and compensate for the additional exhibit traditional way. One NO. This value does not take into account the flash light value, ie flash disregards. Plans to implement, given the restatement exposure and establish appropriate shift value : Extra Photo Operations > Bracketing in Continuous Mode ::Set bracketing which works in continuous and high-speed continuous shooting mode. These features may be set and will have no effect until the camera is put into continuous mode and the shutter button is held depressed. ::Usage Tip: If you wish to fire off individual frames and still have bracketing for each one, after the first shot lightly let-up on the shutter button to a half-press position. The next full-press will give you another bracketed shot. This process may be repeated for as many bracketing steps as you need. Giving you finer control over the number of bracketed exposures you may require. Tv bracketing value' ::Bracketing on Tv (shutter speed) Sets shift in the range 1/3 - 2 Ev. Av bracketing value' ::Bracketing on the diaphragm. Same-value in the 1/3-2 Ev ISO bracketing value ::Bracketing of sensitivity in ISO standard. The amount of shift is formed together with the "Value factor" Subj.distance bracket.value (MF) ::Bracketing focus on the distance. All the same Bracketing type ::TYPE of Bracketing. The choice of this set: +/-', '-''',+'. ::Affects all bracketings. Indicates changes direction. In the second and third case is, respectively, simply reducing shifts and increase in the value of exposure Ev. In particular, "-" leads to a cascade INCREASE of shutter speed and REDUCE value of diaphragm. In the case of ISO focus direction and a distance values change with the direction changes. ::'+ /-''' bracketing, in the literal sense of the word. The first step is the initial exposure. Second-shift to a negative Ev. Third-shift to a positive Ev. In accordance with the above described logic. (the following needs some clarification) When reaching a magnitude of the limit with this type of value-bracketing not duplicated. Ie if we present diaphragm 4, it will be the next sequence (approx.): 4, 3.5, 4.5, 3.2, 5, 2.8, 5.5, 6, 7…… .. ::It should be noted that bracketings can work with the user through the installation of expo-parameters of CHDK! =Video Parameters= :As you may have noted a further item in the root menu, "Video Parameters". These features were first discovered and implemented by EWAVR and then ported to other camera models by Fingalo. These parameters were originally in the "Miscellaneous Stuff" menu. They have been placed in their own main-menu section for easier access. Please see the original Firmware Usage: Special Builds Section or the Downloads Discussion Page for further information on these settings and features. =OSD Parameters > Miscellaneous Values (Additional values)= :Through this menu, you can control the display set at the conclusion of additional values, which may be useful in the process of photographing : Show Zoom ::Display the list of additional value of the current value Zoom Zoom value ::Type display Zoom (it was in previous versions) Show 'real' Aperture ::To show "real" meaning the number of diaphragm (the same was the case in previous versions) Show 'real' ISO ::Show real "value ISO. Including and automatically Show 'market' ISO ::Show marketing "value ISO. As a surprisingly there have Canon, apparently this division ISO. But exposition is calculated on the basis of "real". For example, the 620 th the claimed 50 "marketing" around 46 "corresponds to the real." For the 630 th interesting-against 80 "marketing" see 49 "real" ::The differences can be substantial. In the case of AutoIso in Exif written AutoIso calculated from marketing. This can be seen through the program "ExifTool" ::As a result of observation of iso on my 620-m has reached the following conclusions. In the mode P auto iso never goes higher marketing 100. In fully automatic mode auto iso does not rise above 140. In priority modes auto iso always at least, as in performing at the dial modes (portrait, landscape, night scenery). In some regimes performing auto iso can be raised to 200 (but not above) Show ISO only in Autoiso mode ::Show-meaning ISO mode only AutoIso Show Ev (Tv + Av) ::Show-exposed camera exposure value based on the values of shutter speed and diaphragm. Show Ev (Bv + Sv) ::The right equation exposure (brightness value + sensitivity scenes set in a camera) Show Bv (brightness value) int ::Internal-brightness scenes through recalculation of the parameters established in the camera. Just Av-Sv + Tv. Show Bv (brightness value) ext ::This value is written in Exif as MeasuredEV ::Comment on Phil Harvey (author exifTool): This the Canon name for what should properly be called MeasuredLV, and is offset by about -5 EV from the calculated LV for most models Show Overexp.value (No flash!) ::This is the result of subtracting Av-Bv-Sv + Tv. Not accounted Fl- flash light value ::There may seem interesting observations ::For example, in the theatrical mode, "Beach" Canon uses compensation exposure +1 / 3, and the "snow - + 2 / 3. In the automatic mode overexpo sometime to 1/3 in P- mode while-0. When Bv negative values (or close to negative) ignored underexpo to -1 (that is not available in red expoparams is in the manual modes). Either party that is the policy of "Canon", or something, I'm confused…:-/ Show Scene Luminance ::Run average in standard illumination scenes candelas per square meter… calculated from a ratio to Bv = 12.5. Ie Wages can be used as an exposure meter. =OSD Parameters > DOF Calculator (DOF Improvements>= :OSD Parameters > DOF Calculator ::The menu is a subsidiary of the menu "OSD parameters" ::DOF Calculator ::Show DOF calculator-options - "Don't", "Separate," "In Misc." Proposed either separately display calculator (as in the previous assembly), or withdraw from the list of additional value Canon Subj. Dist. as Near Limit ::pilot point. As probably noticed many more meters for distance calculator shows, to put it mildly, inaccurate shooting distance to the object. It remains a mystery what gets us in the largest Canon. One can not say that the meter plus or minus is not important. This is important, in particular, to calculate the power outbreak. Autoiso observed in the flash mode for almost a clear correlation autoiso values of the distance to the object. At a maximum of this value must go somewhere in an area declared flash guide number-4.2 meters. So, if it is considered that Canon gets somewhere around the border zone nearest acceptable sharpness, the guidance accuracy and distance increases and flash guide number is, and docking with the values and burned without Zuma once more or less similar. That is all for my 620 th. And, as far as I understand, for many it is not clear what the connection between the manual focus slider, running his exemplary values, and why when, like, again, everything about "correct" said the object looks like the focus is not. Use EXIF Subj. Dist. (PC65) ::Also, a pilot point. It should be noted that there is a difference between what we are getting now, as the distance to the object through CHDK and the importance that remains in the canon exif. Perhaps in the EXIF tend to be smaller, but the same line with the above, in the manual mode. This value corresponds to property case 65. Here it is proposed to use this amount for calculation. Combined with the first item, in my view, is produced more accurate results. In short, you can experiment and come to their conclusions somehow ::IMPORTANT. Setting the above parameters directly affect the relevant script-commands establishing distance focus, as well as the behavior of camera in bracketing to subject distance in manual mode and the custom installation distance focus Show Subj. Dist. in Misc. ::Show focus distance from the list of additional values (provided that the above selected "In Misc" show-value calculator depth of field from the list of additional) Show Near Limit in Misc. ::Same, just near the border zone regarding acceptable sharpness Show Far Limit in Misc. ::The same, only distantly border Show Hyperfocal Dist. in Misc. ::The same, only hyperfocal distance Show Depth of Field in Misc. ::The same, only the depth of the zone… ::Further, the syntax of structure is changed in accordance with fingalo, script-commands are added, the names of some teams brought into line with the meaning of their load (old names - also left for compatibility), changed the engine of some teams, that the installation was through the same Hook , which is used for the custom installation expanded values =Current List of uBASIC Operations and Commands:= :"<>", :"<=", :">=", :"<" :">" :"not" :"or" :"and" : :"let" :"if", :"then" :"else" :"endif" :"for" :"to" :"next" :"step" :"do" :"until" :"while" :"wend" :"goto" :"gosub" :"return" :"call" :"rem" :"cls" :"print_screen" :"print" : :"click" :"press" :"release" :"shoot" :"sleep" : : :"get_av96" :Since Canon uses to calculate the rate of 96 (it is found by analyzing the values match formulas APEX), and also in the token indicates that the installation corresponds to the value of Av * 96. From my point of view, so convenient. Load-meaning teams receive appropriate value in a variable Av * 96 from the relevant again, PropertyCase : :"get_bv96" get brightness value :"get_day_second current within one second of the day :"get_dof" get the depth of sharpness in mm :"get_far_limit" get the border zone ranged acceptable sharpness mm :"get_focus" :"get_hyp_dist" get hyperfocal distance :"get_iso_market" get "marketing" ISO :"get_iso_mode" obtain ISO mode (the former get_iso) For example, for 620 th: :0-> Auto " :50-> 50 " :100-> 100, :200-> 200, :400-> 400, :"get_iso_real" get real "value" ISO :"get_iso" obtain ISO mode :"get_near_limit" get dipped border zone acceptable sharpness :"get_prop" obtain property case, call :"get_sv96, receive sensitivity value in the standard Apex. As always, multiplied by 96 :"get_tick_count" returns system time :"get_tv96, tv * 96 :"get_user_av_id", the former get_av. Get custom installation av (in the manual modes) for ID in CHDK :For example, for 620 th has a set: :(9, 288, "2.8") :(10, 320, "3.2") :(11, 352, "3.5") :(12, 384, "4.0") :(13, 416, "4.5") :(14, 448, "5.0") :(15, 480, "5.6") :(16, 512, "6.3") :(17, 544, "7.1") :(18, 576, "8.0") :The first of values-in ID CHDK. The move to the next ID is, in fact, a shift in the 1/3 ev. The second value is a av * 96 : :"get_user_av96" returns custom av * 96 :"get_user_tv_id" returns CHDK identifier for the established user manual modes tv. For example, in the case of the 620-meters, we have: :(-4, -128, 2.5) :(-3, -96, "2") :(-2, -64, "1.6") :(-1, -32, "1.3") :(0, 0, "1") :(1, 32, "0.8") :(2, 64, "0.6") :(3, 96, "0.5") :(4, 128, "0.4") :This is part of possible values. Meaning load deflection on the id-the same as in the case of av :"get_user_tv96" returns installed in the user manual modes importance tv * 96 :"get_vbatt", the voltage of the battery :"get_zoom" :"set_av96_direct" direct installation av * 96. It works similar to direct the installation of the interface chdk av. In any mode :"set_av_rel" see "set_user_av_by_id_rel (compatibility) :"set_av96", the installation av * 96 in accordance with acceptable canon list for the camera. Works in any mode :"set_av" see "set_user_av_by_id (compatibility) :"set_focus" :"set_iso_mode", the installation of a regime ISO. :"set_iso_real" Direct installation ISO. It works similar to the installation of the ISO interface CHDK :"set_iso" see "set_iso_mode (compatibility) :"set_led - numlock lamp. Transmitted three-parameter ID indicator state, the brightness :"set_prop", the installation, call propertycase :"set_raw_nr", the installation script regime in noise reduction / / "Auto", "Off", "On" (0,1,2) :"set_raw", the installation script in raw mode and disables the last :"set_sv96" direct installation of the sensitivity of APEX (Sv * 96) :"set_tv96_direct" direct tv installation * 96. Works installation excerpts from the same interface CHDK :"set_tv_rel" see "set_user_tv_rel_by_id (interoperability) :"set_tv96" direct tv installation * 96 from a list of valid values CANON (this value type N * 32. N for the 620 th can have values from -12 to 32. works installing excerpts from the same interface CHDK : :"set_tv" see "set_user_tv_by_id (interoperability) :"set_user_av_by_id_rel" av installation on the current user on bias. The offset indicated in Id. Id rationale was listed above :"set_user_av_by_id" Custom Installation av according to the Id in CHDK. The point above id- :"set_user_av96" custom installation av * 96 in the manual modes :"set_user_tv_rel_by_id" custom installation on the current tv on bias. The offset indicated in Id. Id rationale was listed above :"set_user_tv_by_id", the installation of custom tv permissible, in accordance with canon ID for CHDK :"set_user_tv96", the installation of custom Tv * 96. Of the number of allowable and non C :"set_zoom_speed" :"set_zoom_rel" :"set_zoom" : :"wait_click" :"is_key" : :"wheel_right" :"wheel_left" : :"@ title" :"@ param" :"@ default" : :"md_detect_motion" commands detector movement. Questions to the MX3 ? :"md_get_cell_diff" : :"get_autostart" parameter checking autostart for scripts :"set_autostart" Setting this option to autostart scripts :With these commands should be cautious. Specified Autorun leads to the script when you turn a camera on. Authorship - fingalo : :"get_usb_power, checking for USB connectivity. Works for series A and S-as a minimum. For G-series is not working. Integration with USB- button. Authorship - EWAVR :"exit_alt" : :"end" : :Addendum dated 06.12.2007 17:15: